DIVERGENT MEANGIRLS
by goldiedoggy
Summary: Cday plus her husban Onceler and there dotter are go on trip to New York wich turns out to be: DIVERGENT PLACE@! a mysterious is happening and all the allies must help her. Crossover wit meangirls lorax harry potter divergents and will wonka and the chocolate factoy. M this time cuz more edgier and hardcore. part 3 of meangirls oveture saga, preqeul to moby meangirls.
1. Chapter 1: New Tale

Chaper 1: NEU TAILE

AN HI I WAS HINKIN THE WRITING A NEW StOrEY BASDED OFF MEANIRLS OVERTUNE SEGA ET SO I THOUGH THE DIVERGENT IS BEING POPULER NAO SO I BETTRE CAASH IN LOL!

PART III OF THE MEANGIRLS OVERTUEE SAGA

EDIY: THIS IBS A REPOS OF TEHS STONY AFTER BUT SET BEFOR TO MOBY MEANGIRLS SO MAYBE THSI WILL BACKSTORY EXPANSION OK?!

I was cady the best person evar witf my onceler-Hubby ONCLER and aur babs ONCELER MOM JUNOR who is now toldder whit powes of much but she was actieve playeing snd poopling and sleeepingin stills coot. AS all the thing was soo god to be troo i said "oncler mabye we shouyld on a vacation from the house" "OH MY GOD HOPSTER LORAX GOOD IDEAS BAAAAAAA one-cellar said while hodling his mom juniior. So it was seetle: we woud go to a scity i liek wich is NOOW YOORK (AN I TINK TAHT S WERE DIVREGENT TEKES PLASE BUT I NUT SHOOR ITS A PLACSE WIH MANY SKYSCAPERS)

the plane was go the sky but i was flyling pilot it becuas the pilot was man tention releef busy onc he sow me. The planed floo cross the skay than the airport! We got out of the luggage and went to hotele but all the people was dressed in wierd gray or balck or redyellow or grey or bloue jenes. There wss headring to the main big tower and i sah a girlr abawt hatty porrer age so i sais "HET YU CAN I ASKLE A QESTCHUN" amnd she came.

"WOST DIS THEN": she assked and i sad "who r yu" she sed "im Bearitrix Pror im a abengation who ar selflesslyt people i has bro guy Caleb and family we luv eachotter" I WAS NEEDED THE DOWNLO FASTS! Why was there people dress diffrent clothse? Hoo is beetris prio? I turnled to Oncie but he and Oncelr Mome junor was lots n the clowd. "hey wat is on?| i asked and beartrisxedp thout for a momen then sed "the ceremony of the facton choose is happen now" and i o-mouthed loudeer then the star ! "HOELY C***" I OMGHed this was soo weirder!

AN WHAT IS THE HAPPEN?M IS NU YURK NOT WAS EXPECTED? WHY ARE VWE IN THE DIVERGEN PLACE? FIND OT NECTS TIM?


	2. Chapter 2: I Make The Choice

ONG I GOT A FAV AND A FALLOW! THENK YOU WHOVER ARE YUO!  
ALSO SORRY TEH STOARY IS ABOUT TO ENDS ABRUPT IN CHAPTRE 4 CUZ WHEN I BEGAN THEIS TALE SHCOOL WAS STRUTTING SO I RAPPED IT UP QICKLY.

CHAPTERY 2": I MEAK THE CHOOSE

not knowiner where my fambly was was i went to the buildin and in the crowed i spoted THE WILLY WANKA! "WINKY WANKER!" i WillyWonked. He comes to me and ask "oh hi Cady" "WHAT IS THIS" i interoperatd" why this is the chose seremony of the divergent town btw caddy there is very bad and mean forceps at work so be cereful but we you allys are for you" and he left thru his suit. "...?!" i emancipated. Then i went to towar.

Insinde a bag nak hall wif lamp and one benches and 4 biug blows one filled wit rock. 1 is bluis cleer liqid, other mean fireplace the other dirty &amp; plants and there is one the glass like windiw. Then a guy wit gun"H MUST REJUSTER" but i shower him id and he say "OK BUTU SHOULD CHOOOSE YUR DESTINY FAKSHUN AND YUR HUBBY AND BABE. " then i left. I sat on a set and i could see onceeler and omceler junor 2 on the otter side so i waved and they wavered basck. A blond dum women stud on te bowel and aid "THE FUSCHA BEELONGS TOO THOS WHO IT KNOWS ARE WHERE THEY ARE' it was very depp and charimsa. Then she sai "SOUR CITIE IS DIVIDEND INTO 55 FACTOINS"=: DAUNTESS WHO ARE BRAVE PEEPS AND JUMP OF SKYCRAPPERS. AMITY WHOOSE ARE PAECE BUTKIN WIMPY AND FLAMBOYANT PADDY CAKE, ABENAGTION ARE THE ONS WHOO ROOLE THE CITY AND ARE SELFLIES VERY MUCH. CONDOR IS TOO HONEST AND ROOD WE HATE THEM AL. MY FACTIN IS ERUDIT WE SMART AND SCIENCE BUT REELY MEAN AND ALL THE EVIL" I inspectered her feces abnd saw she looks liek a someone but idk who? In amy case I didjt lik her for dare to dream of the biggest science the world had every seed she sad "THE GLASS IS HONEST CANDAR,, COALS FOR DUNTLESS... SOILED AMITY ABNEGATION ROCkS. AND US THE SMARTS ERDUBITE HAS THE WETER" and she gave knife to BERATRISF who cut he writs like goff emo and dumpled the blud on tghe coal extingwashing the fire and say "CALLING ME TRIS NOW" and went to the PUNK DANTLESS. All wun by wun the peeps went down anbd choosed there factions and waited to uneesh the BIGGEST TIGGER EVER.

i so tjat all of the allys (AN WHO WAS NOW GOOD FORSE OF CADY AND GUD FORTRE LOL) was here and Willy wonda pikced erudity and gorgon fromen did erudit and lorax went erudit but bearbaloon saw dauntless and did harry harmony and wron said daunless and grettle was dauntless. Then the karen choose adnegate and then was oncelener turn who chose amity and Opnceller Mam junor as well. Then fimally the trun became my at the end and the not hot pretty blondle sed "CADY PERSOON ARE YOUR" and how is she kno mine name? So i tuk the nife and pout it in teh goals cuz km PUKN DauNRLESS HARDCOOR also i has lotsa alleis there. Then the ceremon end. I makked out wif oncely on the bench and has 1 more spesal intimate moment before we visit when i ticked of his clotes and so his BIG PEENICE (AN IF YOU DONT NO CUZ NOT SMART THATS ANO WORDF FOR WEENUR) but i dont did anything else witr him cuz SAX is for perfs and gorls whom wont babby+ also i setts a good xample for onceleres mom's junoir and the other kiddies whos was there. then i follow the corwd of scary tatoo snd pierching peopel of f the plantform jump on a train wheree thot hard bot the day

AN OMG HOW IS THEIS GONNA WERK OUT? WHSAT IS BAD STUF? EHY DID PERISENTED LORANX SEND SO MNAY ALLIE? FIND OUR IN THE NES CHAPTE!13


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Super Time

AN THSI CAPEGR INCLUPES ARE REVOLTUSHIN! #

CHAPTER 4 (LICK FOUR LOL THATS A PUM): A FUN SUPPER TIM (im realy prode of this i its an orginal tittle)

whems the terrain stoped i see'd a big roof and all the dauontles was jamoping frum it. I plewed wit my powerns and got ther first when a guy was stand and proclam "I AM MAX I AM ANINAL DETECTOIVE WIT PARTNERD SAM" i o-mothed. I WAS GOT TO MET MAX! "anywon wann shack my had?" and i came. Thne eh says ":ok i only hear for the speach now i go heres the your monter FOR!" and we gapsed a a man of eightee years and rappling boby of poor sunlight and so much hockness! But i didnt wanted huim to me becos i have ONCELRE THE BEST HUBBAND EVERYE! &amp; ^ ^^^ ^ ^&amp;&amp; *!(!())!(

Fore said "ook class we are dauntles who are brave peope so we jump of a ruff and he ponteds to a pit in the roooof were a hole. "who wabts to o firt?" :"OOH OOH MEH MEH EM": sead Trip and Fone said "wow are you a beaotifun gulg oh kaay go" so she juped but it was ladled on hard conkroute and beyatriks made into mushy gushy. "lol thats ok she has incontiponce anyway we was gonna ake her hjobo facshunlus buut the smeell was to bad from her but now she ded lol!" said Foum and he pot q net so we didnt died wehn we felled like dumdum incompetent Trish.

Under dow there was a cave wich led to a bugger caev and there was alls the duntless runnering around and thes toopid ones wit facial inconsenants were to fall into the waterfalla in the revine. Fove saidf t o never nevern ever jumpol into the raven so we went to are rums. There wads a fat gurg name All hoo said "oops im in the rong faction" and all everyone lauffed at funne joke. "No sursly guys i was gonna beleed into the amity stufft but the fire lept and burned of my hand now i has no hand And im in dauntess and he started to cry lumped teers liek the tupped rain of the autum forests. I started pumming himnbthe in sholder to make is feel better then i came away,-

"HI" said a guys named Will. "oh why are you willl"? I assed. "im full named Willy Wanker Junor im the hair of the CHOCOCOAT EMPYRE!" i gaspoed. "i knwow willy wonkon and the says hes has no sun?" i repelled. "he dunt known me yet i was an illigilliment son from whe n he gaved a crosty sok to a maid so im gonna daunltesss to kild him and take the empirewsses!^&amp;^! MWYAYW WWMAYYAE HOH OHJPOUH HIEUYGEHEUHH JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ BECOS IM SPANISHA * * *(* ( () )" i o-mouped. THAT WAS SOOOOO EVILE1 ! I NEDDED TO WARM WILLY WANKO FASTER! then a girl. "Ho! I'm Christin! I liek knives and im fom candor so i have to tell the truuth that i my pants!" and all was happy. I was gonna like it a hole lot here, i think. I flowers and an named alagesia.

AN WOW THE STORY I GAUgING INTENSITYO! WHEN DEELING WHIT THE TOFF ISS(UES OF LIFE LIEAK FORGOSHEN CHILDEREN AND CORPRAT ESPIONOGE! * THE NEXTC YcHAPBETER INS EVEN VBETTER! ! !


	4. Chapter 4: The End

CHAPTER FIBE: SOORRY I HAVE T END THE STONY NOW

AN SORRIE I WAS GO WRIT LIEAK SEVENTY HUMDERED MORE CHAPPA CHAPPAS (THAT MEENS CHAPTURDS!) BUT A REAL LIFE MADE ME STAP! SEEEE, I STARING SCHOOOL NOW CUS IM IN STEPTEMBARY SO I CANT ConTiNUEN MACH. HOMORK IS TOO HRAD LIEK WE STARTIN GEOMENTARY THIS YEER WAT IS THIS COLLAGE?! LOLololololololol

ALSOE SOMOF MY FREINDS SAID I PLAGERESED THE PREVIONS CHAPTER FORM A BOLK BOUT AD DUM MAN AND MOUSE WHOO GETTED INTELLIGENTS ANND BECUM SUPAHEROS I TINK? I DIDNT KJNW THERE WAAS SA BPOOK LIEK SAT THORRY.

ALL was good then WILLY WANKER JUNIOR HUMPED AND BRONKED THE SEALING! everyone omhed and five said "everyoen get to the stashions" he said. Then he said "im gonna used my necromatic pawers to RESTRESTURTECT TRIX and used her to kill ma fada!" Willy Jr pimped. i prepped GLARE at him andn began underessed for revengefull nudity. "WAIT WAT? U HAVE A DADDY ISHUES?" Foam said into him. :"lol ya y" proclaimd Qilly Eonka Juron. "so am i" said for and together thay lauffed and brougt back scene queen beatrips from the grabage can where was her corpse. "gurg imma wepon" she said and we al laffed at funny. Then she floo to Willy Wonky and the Choklaet Facory where was he and be-gan to punching so i flee up andn punched her and she explodded into fleshy and skeltons and poo which all died out. But. Willy Jr was stills loos! I flow but i was see CHRITINE WAS KILLING HIM! he fells and became a corpse but it was to much and chrischan died on him in lovers embrase whih I thot was sad then I reelized christine was the blond dummy in disquise hoo was possed by reginna and a clone from her... All jumped and landled on Foup liek skwish but to kill him it was he had to press buttans but he lookled and sed "oops i no hand" ands was soo funny so foar killed him. "FOOOOR, WHY DO YOU WANT" and he said "TO KILL MY DAD MARKUS" and he grabbled a house from wich a gray man tumblied out with an OH S**** look on hims feces and Phour said "this is for hitting meh" sand he crushe dthe house and his dad dyed."

"BUT THATS SACRILICIOUS! ! !" the priested

the happy of defeet most gratest enema made Fout returde to old selves "thank Cady" he said "noprop". But then a biiiiiig expolsion ladled on amity era i tink it wasa nuklear BUMB! i was sad but then see no damaje so I made to amity which is a greenhose and saw Oncler and are dotter. "ONCVJEJEJEHRHI" i spoke and h e said "OH MYY GOD NEW YORK EXPLOSIOMNED BUT YOU AND THE ALLIES SURVIVED LETS GO TO HIPSTERING OCEAN NEXT TIME" and i happied. "i feeling butter niow" I'M WINNER!

WOW WHAT A FINALLY EH? NEXT SERRIEWS WILL START NEXT SUMMER WITH A NOTTICLE THEEM. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

EDIT I CANT POST MY OLD STORIS IN THE OVETRURE SAGE BECOS WAS ON MY OLD COMPYUTER WHIC FELL BUT I CAN MIGHT RERITE MAYBE? I D K LOL ANYWA I HOPE THIS CLEETS UP ANY MYSTIES AND PLOT HOKES IN MOBY MEANGIRLS SO SEE YA!


End file.
